Les regards bleus
by Mikara2
Summary: An Ac 185. Raphaël Ine et Maria Ine, des homes politique très riche et pacifiste, reffusent que l'alliance détruisent L2. Ils cachent des rebelles dans leurs ville et sont parents des deux jumeaux: Heero Ine et Ira Ine. L'alliance bombarde leurs ville.


Auteur : Mikara  
  
Disclamer : Heu . . .y sont pas à moi sauf ceux que j'ai crée ?  
  
Genre : Yaoi, OCC, POV pour plus tard.  
  
Couples : je sais pas. . .vous verrez  
  
Remarque : Y'en a pas. . .Ah si !Les phrases entre {ces petites parenthèses} C'est de la télépathie !  
Les Regards Bleus  
  
An AC 185  
  
Maria Ine regardait, par la vitre de la fenêtre, ses deux enfants assis dans l'herbe. Soudain, elle vit le garçon éclatait de rire et se roulait par terre, suivit de sa s?ur jumelle.  
  
Mari ne comprenait jamais ce cas étrange. Ses enfants n'étaient pas de grands bavards. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, ils donnaient l'impression d'échanger de grandes conversations et de nombreuses fois, ils se mettaient à rire sans aucune raison apparentes.  
  
Raphaël Ine surgit derrière sa femme et l'enlaça tendrement. Mais Maria sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se retourna et l'interrogea du regard. Il ne lui répondit pas et elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus cobalts, ce qui força son marie à lui parler.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave. C'est seulement que nous avons. . .hum, échangé des mots avec le représentant de l'alliance et le leader de Oz. Rien de grave, je te l'ai dit. Heureusement que Mr Winner me soutenait sinon je crois que je n'aurais pas tenu le coup. Ils veulent détruire L2, ils pensent que cette colonies n'est qu'un, je cite, « déchet » dans l'espace.  
  
-Evidement que s'en est un !, hurla la jeune femme, si on ne fais rien pour l'améliorer ! Ce sont eux les responsables ! Et s'ils n'en veulent plus, ils n'ont qu'à nous laissé agir !  
  
L'homme se leva pour calmer sa femme.  
  
-Je sais, d'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison que la dispute a commencé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne feront rien pour l'instant, enfin pas tant que je serais en vie !  
  
Il mit son index sous le menton de Maria et le releva. Il sourit tendrement.  
  
-J'aime ton regard et tes yeux. . .Les enfants ont vraiment eu de la chance d'en hériter. Ils sont si tendre et glacial à la fois.  
  
Il l'embrassa doucement.  
  
La petite fille, assise dans l'herbe, regardait le ciel.  
  
{Tu crois qu'on verra la Terre un jour ?}, demanda-t-elle mentalement à son frère, allongé à ses côtés.  
  
{Sûr !, répondit-il par le même moyen, et même que on deviendra important, comme les parents !Et on sauvera ceux qu'on voit à la télé, t'sais les enfants sur L2 !}  
  
{Mais c'est moi qui en sauvera le plus !}  
  
{Non, c'est moi !}  
  
{Menteur !}  
  
Elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Furieux, le petit garçon lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il lui attrapa ses cheveux et tira très fort.  
  
-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE !  
  
Elle le griffa au visage.  
  
-Mais t'es folle !  
  
Et leur bagarre empira. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui lui prit la mèche, qui lui tombait en travers du visage et voulut la lui arracher.  
  
-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
  
Les parents, alertés par le bruit, sortirent de chez eux et accoururent pour les séparés. Malgré tout, les enfants continuaient à donner des coups de pied dans le vide.  
  
-Mais arrêtez !Ira !Heero !  
  
-Mais c'est elle qui a commencé !  
  
-C'est pas vrai ! C'est toujours moi qui me fait grondé !  
  
-Taisez-vous!, les fit taire Franck. C'est votre faute à tous les deux !Vous me faites honte ! Moi qui essaye de régler les conflits qui existe entre l'alliance et les colonies et mes propres enfants se battent pour une raison que j'ignore. . .  
  
-C'est elle qui disait que. . .commença Heero en montrant sa soeur du doigt.  
  
-Que j'ignore ET que je ne veux pas savoir, le coupa son père en lui faisant les gros yeux.  
  
Maria lâcha Ira, et approcha de son fils. Elle le prit par les épaules et lui dit, le regard tendre :  
  
-Tu sais qui était Heero Yuy ?  
  
Le petit garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation. Maria sourit et reprit :  
  
-C'était un grand homme. C'était le leader de toutes les colonies. Il disait toujours : « Nous ne nous sommes pas installés dans les colonies pour nous battre. Quoi qu'il puise arriver, nous ne devrons jamais prendre les armes. »Mon petit Heero, nous t'avons donné ce nom pour que tu suive les traces de cet homme. Tu comprends ?Toi et ta s?ur, êtes nos descendants et nous aimerions être fier de vous.  
  
Heero la regarda un instant et regarda sa s?ur. Il leva le bras et mit sa main devant son visage, ne laissant voir que ses yeux.  
  
-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
  
-J'ai honte. Je ne mérite pas que vous me voyez.  
  
Sa s?ur fit la même chose.  
  
-Moi non plus.  
  
Franck leur baissa leurs mains à tous les deux.  
  
-Vous méritez tous les deux que l'ont vous admire. Mais donnez nous l'occasion de le faire.  
  
Maria prit Ira dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le nez. La petite fille en profita pour tirer la langue à son frère. Celui-ci lui fit une grimace plus drôle que insultante. Ira ne put s'en empêcher : elle éclata de rire. Son frère continua ses grimaces et ses mimiques. Les parents s'effacèrent peu à peu.  
  
Une heure plus tard, les enfants, assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, s'amusaient avec les fleurs qui les entouraient.  
  
{Tu crois qu'on arrivera un jour à les sauver les enfants sur L2 ?}, demanda Ira en tripotant l'une d'elle.  
  
{On y arrivera. Et ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin, on les détruira}  
  
{Tous les deux ?}  
  
{Tous les deux. Sinon, on ne le fera pas.}  
  
Heero remit sa main devant son visage. Ira l'imita de nouveau.  
  
{On y arrivera}, dirent-ils en même temps, mentalement  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire, ne pouvant garder leur sérieux plus longtemps.  
  
Malheureusement, quelques mois plus tard, l'alliance apprit que la ville recueillait les rebelles blessés et il la bombardèrent. Franck Ine, qui les cachait, voulait les prévenir de l'attaque .  
  
-Pars avec les enfants Maria ! cria Franck en faisant signe à sa femme de partir  
  
-Mais. . .  
  
Franck s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.  
  
-Je vous rejoindrai, c'est promis.  
  
Un dernier baiser sur son front, il disparut dans la foule. Maria prit ses deux enfants par la main et ils coururent se réfugier dans la forêt. Mais, arrivé à la frontière des bois, Maria se retourna et vit des soldats forcés des maisons, sans doute à la recherche des rebelles. Elle s'agenouilla près de Heero et Ira et dit :  
  
-Je dois rejoindre votre père. Surtout ne sortez pas d'ici et ne dites à personne comment vous vous appelez. C'est compris ?  
  
Ils hochèrent vivement la tête. Leurs mère partit dans la même direction que leur père quelques minutes auparavant.  
  
{où est-ce qu'ils vont ?} demanda mentalement Ira, inquiète.  
  
{Je. . . je ne sais pas, suis moi. Maman dit de nous enfuir}  
  
Heero attrapa sa s?ur par le bras et s'élança dans les bois. Mais en plein milieu de leurs course, ils rencontrèrent des soldats.  
  
-Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qui êtes vous ?  
  
Ils ne répondirent pas et repartirent en courant. Mais leurs enjambés étaient plus petites que celles des hommes qui les rattrapèrent très vite.  
  
-Lâchez-nous !  
  
Ira en mordit un, qui hurla et la lâcha.  
  
{Cours Ira !Les parents nous ont dit de nous enfuir !}  
  
{Mais et toi ?}  
  
{Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je les retiens !Cours !!!}  
  
Ira lui jeta un dernier regard et partit en courant avant que le garde ne la reprenne. Heero se débattait comme un diable pour permettre à sa s?ur de s'enfuir assez loin. Soudain, il reçut un coup derrière la tête. Il s'évanouit.  
  
Quand il se réveilla, tout brûlait autours de lui. Il se releva.  
  
Où suis-je, pensa-t-il, qui suis-je ?  
  
$$$  
  
Il rencontra Odin Lowe plusieurs mois plus tard et le professeur J, trois ans après la tragédie, qui lui proposa de devenir pilote de gundam. Quand à Ira, elle rencontra une jeune scientifique, professeur I qui lui proposa de venger ses parents. Heero et Ira ne se souvenait plus d'un frère ou d'une s?ur. Leur c?ur s'était fermé à tout sentiment pour ne plus revivre la perte d'un être cher.  
  
Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Bon c'était un petit début mais vous inquiétez pas ! Dans le prochain chapitre on les retrouve tous nos g-boys ! Review please ! 


End file.
